


Mine

by babybrotherdean



Series: Altarboy!Dean 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Baby Dean, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, it never occurred to her that Sam could ever be interested in his family. After he was taken, she’d always assumed that he was gone forever, off to do whatever it was that the demon had in mind for him. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sam pays his baby brother a visit for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [superserendipitously](superserendipitously.tumblr.com). This is... before any of the other parts of this 'verse.

Even now, Mary wonders if she made the right decision, all those years ago. Sure, she’d made the deal, and fair and square, she’d had to hand over her son- but she could’ve fought the demon. Could’ve done something, done anything to try to protect Sammy- but it’s too late now, and regrets aren’t going to do her any good. 

It doesn’t matter, now, anyways. She hasn’t heard anything of Sam since he was taken in the first place. There are whispers of a demon king rising, a young boy- and sometimes, she wonders. But there’s a new little life that she’s now responsible for, and she can’t bother herself with rumours. Not when Dean needs to be attended to.

Somehow, it never occurred to her that Sam could ever be interested in his family. After he was taken, she’d always assumed that he was gone forever, off to do whatever it was that the demon had in mind for him. 

That all makes it quite a shock when she walks into Dean’s nursery one evening to find a tall young man leaning over her youngest son’s crib, smiling slightly and humming to himself.

Before she can make a move towards him- try to stop him, protect Dean, keep the son she still has left- she’s shoved backwards, no physical contact involved as she’s forced against the wall. She struggles, but it’s useless, feels as though every muscle is frozen in place.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” There’s a smile in the man’s voice, and when he turns, glances towards her, Mary gets a glimpse of golden eyes. “Just wanted to say hi to my little brother.”

Mary can barely force out a whisper. “Sam?” 

He hums in response, already turning his attention back to Dean. He’s smiling again, reaching down into the crib, and Mary hears Dean cooing softly. “The one and only. He’s cute.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What, not happy to see me?” Sam tsks in the back of his mouth before looking at her again, and his eyes have shifted back to a normal hazel colour. “I already told you. I just wanted to see how he was doing. I always wanted a baby brother.”

Mary’s chest hurts because she didn’t know that. She couldn’t have, didn’t have Sam long enough to learn much of anything about him. “What are you going to do with him?”

“Right now?” Sam pulls his hand away from Dean slowly, stands back. “Nothing. He still needs time to grow.” Turns to look at her again and smiles slowly. “Take good care of him for me, will you?”

Between one blink and the next, Sam’s gone, and Mary gasps for breath as she’s released from her hold against the wall. She stumbles towards Dean’s crib, grips the bars for support as she looks inside.

Dean’s still awake, smiling and reaching up towards her, burbling happily. She reaches for him, strokes his head, swallows hard.

Whatever Sam is now- whatever he’s become- she doesn’t want him anywhere near her little boy. Not when Dean’s all she has left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
